Pocket sized portable computer systems are disclosed in these parent applications which can process alphanumeric information as well as many different computer commands from a keyboard having only twelve to sixteen keys. That is achieved by providing several modes of operation of the keys in the keyboard, typically a single stroke per entry decimal calculating mode, and a two key stroke per entry alphameric data processing mode which incorporates a significant number of computer commands. These parent applications have taken a direction contrary to the art in reducing the number of keys on a computer keyboard without the sacrifice of the wide range of operations that the computer can perform.
One feature of the parent application Ser. No. 07/092,372 now U.S. Pat. No., is the provision of a large display screen on a pocket sized computer, made possible by the reduction of the number of keys required on the keyboard. A typical prior art example of a small portable programmable computer attempting to provide a large screen, but being limited by the necessary forty five keyboard keys is the "Casio fx-7000 G" scientific calculator. Thus, the display screen occupies less than one-third of the front panel surface area.
There is no known portable pocket sized programmable computer having word processing capability or self contained movable magnetic storage means. The large number of keys heretofore required for processing alphanumeric data in word processors, such as typewriter type keyboards generally have in excess of thirty six keys in order to process the entire alphabet, numerical digits and computer commands.
Recent advertisements identify the introduction of a pocket computer for storing memos and providing several lines of alphanumeric display as the "Sharp Wizard". In order to provide even the limited display of several short lines of alphabetic data in a memo, this computer requires eighty five keys distributed over a first panel with the display screen and a further hinged keyboard panel with a set of alphabet keys, etc. Even so, this computer apparently is incapable of full scale word processing capabilities without swapping data with desk sized computers, and is limited to operation with the limited internal storage capacity of the electronic computer.
There have been suggestions in the prior art that tape recorders be associated with computers in desk top assemblies, as for example in M. Sato U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,120,037, Oct. 10, 1978 and 4,237,540, Dec. 2, 1980. There are no integrated relationships between computer operation and the tape recorder in this type of art, nor is there any suggestion that tape recorders are to be integrated into pocket sized comprehensive alphanumeric data processing systems.
However, there has been no capability demonstrated in the prior art in pocket sized subcompact computers to incorporate movable magnetic recording means that interchanges program and data with the computer or to provide keyboards capable of alphanumeric operation in the touch typing mode. Such features are critical to word processors. There are no known such prior art computers capable of incorporating word processing programs such as those currently available in desk top and lap top sized computers. In particular, the prior art has been substantially limited to the provision of a full typewriter type keyboard for any word processor versions of the computer arts.
Accordingly it is a primary objective of the present invention to provide practical word processing capabilities in subcompact pocket sized computers.
Another critical necessity for practical programmed word processing computers is the capacity to carry storage of computer generated data far in excess of that storable in the computer dynamic memory system. This is conventionally done by movable magnetic media such as discs and tapes that interchange data and programs with the computer.
Thus a further object of this invention is to provide a subcompact pocket sized computer with movable magnetic recording means controlled by the computer and computer keyboard for interchanging data and programs with the computer.
Further, it is an objective of this invention to provide programmable pocket sized electronic computers with enlarged electronic display panels affording with associated computer capabilities the capacity to display alphanumeric data for word processing.
It is a further objective of this invention to provide in such compact alphanumeric keyboard controlled computers the increased capacity for programming and storage of processed and pre-stored data by means of movable magnetic storage means.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will be found throughout the following description, drawings and claims.